highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruruko Nimura
| Romaji = Nimura Ruruko | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Brown | Eye Color = Green | Gender =Female | Equipment = Procellarum Phantom | Relatives = | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Second-Year High School Student) Student Council Xenovia Quarta’s Peerage Sona Sitri's Peerage (Formerly) D×D Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Middle-Class Devil Pawn | Voice Actor = }} Ruruko Nimura is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and one of Sona Sitri's Pawns. Appearance Ruruko is a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings. Personality Ruruko had a crush on Genshirou Saji and had a love rivalry with her senior Momo Hanakai, who is also in love with Saji, until she later decided to let go of her love for Saji. She has a hot-headed personality like Xenovia, wanting to solve problems through violence, rather than negotiation. She also has a delinquent side to her, as shown when she calls Xenovia "Boss" in the tone of an underling from a gang. History Ruruko by chance, happened to learn about Sona and her peerage being devils and willingly asked to be reincarnated into her peerage. Sona did so and she joined the Student Council in the process. Her crush on Saji began when he started giving lots of help once he started doing Student Council work. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor She appears in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club and assisted in maintaining the barrier around the school when Kokabiel attacked. In Volume 5, she assisted her master, Sona Sitri, in her Rating Game against Rias Gremory. She fought against Koneko Toujou but was defeated by her when the Rook started to use her Senjutsu. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, Ruruko along with the Sitri group took part in her masters battle against Seekvaira Agares and her peerage in a Rating Game under Scramble Flag rules which they won. In Volume 12, during the battle in the Underworld against the Khaos Brigade, Ruruko and the rest of her friends soon faced off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she receives Artificial Sacred Gear and she aided in the rescue of the kidnapped first-years of the Occult Research Club. In Volume 16, She, along with the rest of the Student Council, later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. As Sona's Pawn, Ruruko assisted in the experience day of the school her master built in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, she was partnered with Issei to help defend the school from the mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume 18, Rururko and the rest of the Student Council participated in the Christmas Project. Ruruko participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. Ruruko had a hard time as they were told not to kill or excessively harm the exorcists unless necessary to not further increase their resentments towards the alliance. In Volume 20, the team D×D managed to locate the stolen flouting city Agreas, Momo and the rest of the Sitri group along with Dulio and Griselda were sent in first as a diversionary unit to take it back where they fought against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the Sitri team were sent to the Underworld to stop the rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. After completing their mission, Ruruko and her teammates left to the Human world to join the final battle against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis while controlling one of Trihexa's bodies who is heading in the direction of Japan. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume DX.4, Ruruko supported Saji's desire to battle against Issei, urging Sona to accept Saji's wish. During the match, Nimura used her Counter Balance to battle against Issei in Cardinal Crimson Promotion, as she taunted Issei into using his Dress Break as she stated that it won't work on her. Issei attempts to use Dress Break on her only for her to deflect it to Irina and Rossweisse instead. After Bina destroyed the recovery point, Ruruko attempted to retreat along with Tsubara though not before Irina could place her light ring technique on their necks. Ruruko was later retired by Bina after the light ring revealed her location to Bina. In True Volume 3, during the second year students field trip to Kyoto, Ruruko and the second year students held a meeting with Issei and Rias at the cafe of Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel to notify them of the recent attack from Gressil and Sonneillon, with their originating from Erebus as she stated that the Gods that joined the Alliance of Hell behave like spoiled brats. After Ravel that members of the Hidden Khaos Brigade who infiltrated Kuoh Town and leaked information to the enemy, Ruruko asked if there was the possibility of Hidden Khaos Brigade members lurking in the Gremory and Sitri households, which Ravel confirmed as Nimura wondered if Hidden Khaos Brigade leaked information to the Alliance of Hell. After hearing how easily Nebiros was able to breach the Kuoh Town barrier, Nimura said that the barrier is a piece of crap. As Ruruko and her fellow second year students and teachers gathered in the uninhabited forest of Iwashimizu Shrine to wait for their enemies to appear, Ruruka asked Ouryuu if he would go out with her as she explained that she gave up on pursuing Saji as a boyfriend, leaving him to Momo. Nakiri replied that he already has a fiancée who’s a part of the Kushihashi family from the Five Principal Clans and his desire to also take Millarca as his wife, which shocked Ruruko as she asked how that is possible due to him being Japanese, with Ouryuu explaining that as the next head of Nakiri, he is allowed to take 3 wives. When Ruruko asked if he was interested in taking her as his third wife, he revealed that he hates her to death, which shocked Ruruko as she complained about Ouryuu to Ravel and Koneko. Rukuro asked Ravel about how many girls does Issei have, Ravel confirmed it’s ten people and the number is increasing as Ruruko turned and sighed, as she wondered if Ingvild is also Issei's lover while stating that she cannot approach Yuuto due to him being too cute as she turned her attention to Gasper but was shocked and enraged that even he had someone important to him. As the second years began to battle the artificial Devils, Ruruko was shocked to realize that she was the only single person among the supernatural second year students, as she rushed into battle as she opted to search for a boyfriend another time, attacking the artificial Devils as she urged Ouryuu to transform into his Dragon Man form. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Ruruko has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Through the use of Promotion, Ruruko can increase his demonic power. Ruruko and Student Council were able to create a barrier around Kuoh Academy during Kokabiel's attack. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Ruruko is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat. Through the use of Promotion, Ruruko can increase her strength. In Volume 5, Ruruko is able to hold her own against Koneko for a short while. In Volume DX.3, Ruruko was to keep up against Issei in his Balance Breaker. In Volume 17, Ruruko skills improve allowing her to fight off the mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume DX.4 Ruruko was able to hold her own against Issei in his True Queen form. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Ruruko can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Enhanced Durability: Through the use of Promotion, Ruruko can increase her defense. Immense Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Ruruko can increase her speed. With the artificial Sacred Gear Procellarum Phantom, Ruruko speed increase to the point that she faster then Xenovia. In Volume DX,4 Ruruko in her Hyper Procellarum Phantom form, her speed exceeded Issei Cardinal Crimson Promotion form. In True Volume 3, according to Issei, Ruruko's speed has increased and seems to exceed Yuuto Kiba's speed. Flight: Being a Devil, Ruruko can fly using her wings. Equipment Procellarum Phantom ( ): Ruruko's Artificial Sacred Gear, which takes form as a set of armor on her legs granting her both great speed and immensely powerful kicks. It was shown that she can leave behind after images of herself to confuse her opponents. *'Hyper Procellarum Phantom': The Counter Balance of Procellarum Phantom, which now covers Ruruko's upper body in armor as well. In this form, it greatly increases Ruruko's leg strength and speed, enabling her to jump high and move at a rate that was hard for Issei to track while in his Crimson armor. In True Volume 3, Hyper Procellarum Phantom has time-based ability that makes time move differently for her, making the people around her move in slow motion. It also ability to deflect and rebound the trajectory various moves and techniques with a swing of her kick. Trivia * Ruruko is the only known reincarnated devil who was a former human who had absolutely no relation to the supernatural world or any knowledge of it or any special abilities of note before being reincarnated as a devil. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Pawn Category:DxD